Naughty Diapey Models
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is based off "Dawn's Fun Sleepover" where Dakota invited Dawn, Zoey, and more of her friends to a photoshoot at her AB/DL modeling company called Naughty Diapey Models... as this is dedicated to their husbands. It's a two-shot fanfic that's been co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!
1. The Photoshoot

Naughty Diapey Models

**Summary: This is a spinoff of "Dawn's Fun Sleepover" as it took a few years after the story took place as Dakota invited Dawn, Zoey, Carrie, Kitty, Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Amy, Sammy, Jasmine, and Sierra to a Naughty Diapey Models photoshoot as it was one week after Valentine's Day as it was February 21st 2026, anyway... what'll happen in this two chapter story? This was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: The Photoshoot**

It was Saturday February 21st 2026 as it was a few years since Dawn's Sleepover as Dakota, her best friends Dawn, Zoey, her other friends Carrie, Kitty, Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Bridgette, Heather, Izzy, Amy, Sammy, and Sierra were on their way to the Naughty Diapey Models headquarters and main studios as they were riding in a really nice van that was being driven by Dakota's husband Sam.

"Girls, I want to say how sorry I am for taking a very long time to get this photoshoot booked for Naughty Diapey Models." Dakota said to her friends.

"No worries, Dakota! It's alright." The girls said to her.

"Thank you... but I'm so excited you girls can finally do some modeling with me." Dakota said to the girls.

"So are we." They said to Dakota in agreement as they arrived at the Naughty Diapey Models headquarters and studio which was a 8-storey building with 7 floors because the ground floor doesn't count with one of them filled with 2 studios in the floor, and 6 floors filled with offices.

"This is it girls, Naughty Diapey Models HQ and the Naughty Diapey Studio... all in one building." Dakota said to the girls.

"Ooooh...!" The girls said to Dakota before Sam parked the van, everyone got out of the vehicle and entered the main studio where Hunter Jones who founded, created, and who is head person in charge of Naughty Diapey Models as he was also the main photographer.

"Hello girls! I am so glad you can all make it." Hunter said to the girls.

"Thankies, Hunter." The girls said to Hunter.

"Anyway Hunter, I just wanted to thank you again for letting my friends join in on modeling the magazine with me." Dakota thankes Hunter.

"No problems, besides, the more girls means more photos, means more customers. Plus, you told me so much about them that I couldn't say no." Hunter said to her as well.

"Yeah well, they were very eager to try it." Dakota said to him.

"That's awesome and I'm sorry it took so long, I was busy doing other things." Hunter said to Dakota.

"It's okay." Dakota said to him.

"Now are you girls ready?" Hunter asked the girls.

"Yes we are Hunter!" The girls answered Hunter.

"Awesome." Hunter said to the girls before turning his focus to Sam.

"Sam, you care to stay?" Hunter asked Sam.

"I would love to but I got to head back home. Don't want to interfere with the shots." Sam before Dakota hugged and kissed him.

"See you back at home, Sammy Bear. I love you." Dakota said to Sam who laughed while he was blushing as well.

"I love you too Dakota." Sam said to Dakota before he turned his attention to the girls.

"See ya girls." Sam said to the girls.

"Bye!" They said to Sam who left.

"Now, this modeling company is a fair one... which means we love our women just the way they are, that means no extreme dieting, we're not gonna make you take diet pills, not gonna make you look super skinny none of that crap." Hunter said to them.

"Good." The girls said to him.

"Now, the photo shoot starts in a few minutes so you girls get ready." Hunter said to them.

"Okay Hunter." The girls said before they started to get ready as the girls took their clothes off and placed on their diapers as some decided to go braless and some kept their bras on as the girls were in the studio.

**We interrupt this story to mention the diapers that the girls will be sporting for the photoshoot as three girls will be debuting new ones.**

**Dakota: ABU Cushies Diaper with a Hollywood Pattern and the color being Cerise Pink.**

**Dawn: Hybrid of a ABU Little Pawz, ABU Kiddos, and Rearz Safari Diaper.**

**Zoey: Rearz Princess Diaper but in Red.**

**Carrie: Bambinos Teddys but in a pattern of Little Bear.**

**Kitty: ABU Cushies with an Emoji Pattern.**

**Gwen: Rearz Princess but with a mix of Black and her hair dye color which is Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears, and Cheerful Robin's Egg.**

**Courtney: Rearz Pink Princess Diaper but with a triple pattern of Unicorn's, Lawyer's, and Princesses.**

**Shawnie: ABU PeekABU Diaper with a double hybrid of Hip Hop and Roulette logos. **

**Heather: ABU PeekABU Diaper with a Royal Pattern. **

**Bridgette: ABU Lavender Diaper in Ocean Blue with a pattern of Sea Animals, and Sea shells.**

**Izzy: ABU Kiddos in a Jungle pattern.**

**Jasmine: Rearz Safari.**

**Amy and Sammy: ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper**

**Sierra: ABU Cushies Diaper with Pink Purple of the side with a Hearts and Emoji Pattern.**

**Now back to the fanfic.**

"You all ready to take some sexy photos of us in our diapeys?" Dakota asked her friends.

"YEAH!" They answered Dakota.

"Hunter, we're ready." Dakota said to Hunter.

"Awesome." Hunter said to Dakota and the girls before he focused in Dakota.

"Dakota... you're up first." Hunter said to Dakota.

"Alright then." Dakota said to Hunter before she walked up to photoshoot area where there was a Fovitec StudioPRO and a Canon EOS 1DX Camera as the rest of the girls watched.

"Okay, Dakota! Let's begin!" Hunter said to Dakota.

"Okies." Dakota said before she began to pose and show off her sexy body with her 32 C-Cup breasts, heels, and her diaper which was an ABU Cushies Diaper with a Hollywood Pattern as the color is in Cerise Pink.

"Yes! Keep posing, Dakota!" Hunter said as he shot some photos of Dakota who kept posing, laying on the ground, groping and rubbing her breasts, shaking her diapered ass, and more.

"Mmmm! You like that? Am I sexy?" Dakota seductively moaned and asked.

"Very! Keep posing, Dakota darling!" Hunter answered Dakota with a smile as he continued shooting photos of Dakota.

"Yes, yes, yes! Work it! Work it!" Hunter said before Dakota finished with a kissy face.

"That was impressive Dakota, wonderful as usual." Hunter said to Dakota.

"Thankies." Dakota said back before she left.

"Dawn Morrison... you're up next." Hunter said before Dawn arrived to the photoshoot area.

"Ready?" Hunter asked her.

"Sure am." Dawn answered before she started to pose, showing off her 32 B-cupped breasts, heels, leggings and her diaper which was the ABU Little Pawz Diaper as she was posing like a natural, just like her husband Justin.

"Yes, keep going, sweetheart! Wow, cute and sexy." Hunter said to Dawn who blushed.

"Thankies, do I look hawt for the camera?" Dawn said to Hunter before asking him.

"So very much! Keep on posing!" Hunter answered Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said back as she kept posing as she started to crawl like a tiger.

"Yeah there you go! You have the animal inside of you! Unleash it!" Hunter said before she unleashed it as she flipped her hair back she posed some more showing off her diapered ass for a bit before she was finished.

"How did I do?" Dawn asked Hunter.

"You were great." Hunter answered Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn said to Hunter.

"Where on earth did you learn to model like that?" Hunter asked her.

"I'm married to Justin Morrison." Dawn answered Hunter.

"The male model?" Hunter asked her.

"Yeah." Dawn answered him.

"Cool." Hunter said before Dawn left.

"Zoey Smith, you're up..." Hunter said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before she arrived.

"Are you ready Zoey?" Hunter asked Zoey.

"I'm a little nervous... but I'll try my best." Zoey answered Hunter.

"Don't worry, you'll do great! All of you will." Hunter said before Zoey started posing, showing off her 32 B-cupped breasts, heels and her Rearz Princess diaper which was red.

"Alright! Work it, Zoey!" Hunter said before Zoey soon started posing more sexually, she got down to her knees and jiggled her breasts, licking them and even showing off her diapered ass, spanking it a bit.

"You like that?" Zoey asked Hunter.

"Of course! Very nice." Hunter answered Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before she kept posing as she also gyrated her hips a bit more before she laid on her stomach showing off her diapered ass.

"You love this?" Zoey asked him.

"Of course not much as I love Ellody." Hunter answered Zoey.

"How is she and why isn't she here?"

"She's doing good, she's at her mother's." Hunter answered Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as she kept posing until she was done.

"That was spectacular Zoey!" Hunter said to her.

"Aw! thankies." Zoey said to Hunter before she left.

"Carrie Hartman, you're next." Hunter said to Carrie.

"Coming!" Carrie said before she walked up, wearing her bra, covering her 32 B-cups, heels and her Bambino Teddys Diaper that had the Little Bear pattern.

"Let's begin." Hunter said to Carrie.

"Okies!" Carrie said before she started posing, showing her diapered ass, before she got down on her knees, then she rubbed herself softly while Hunter shot the photos of it.

"Ohhh..." Carrie moaned softly before she stopped.

"Is this good?" Carrie asked Hunter.

"It's wonderful!" Hunter answered before he kept shooting photos while Carrie soon removed her bra and grabbed her breasts.

"Yes! Bring in the sexy fire that's inside of you." Hunter said to Carrie.

"You got it, Hunter!" Carrie said back before she slipped her hair back like she were Taylor Swift as she also shook her diapered ass and spanked it a few times.

"That is just freaking awesome!" Hunter said to Carrie.

"Thankies Hunter!" Carrie said as she kept at it until she then posed on her knees again to finish the shoot.

"Impressive Carrie." Hunter said to her.

"Thankies." Carrie said to Hunter before she left.

"Kitty Morris, you're next." Hunter said to Kitty.

"Okies!" Kitty said before she walked up.

"I'm ready." Kitty said to him.

"Awesome!" Hunter said before Kitty started posing in her bra covering up her 36 C-Cup boobs, leggings, heels, and her ABU Cushies Diaper with the Emoji pattern as he took some photos already and he liked what he was seeing.

"Alright, Kitty! Show me your sexy side, honey!" Hunter said before he snapped some photos as Kitty started posing even more, she got down to her knees and meowed sexually , she rubbed her diaper and her breasts, making her moan.

"Ohhh...!" Kitty moaned softly.

"Is this good?" Kitty asked Hunter.

"Yes! Keep going, Kitty! Show me some more hawt work!" Hunter said to her.

"You got it!" Kitty said before she twerked her diapered ass a bit before she spanked it.

"Oh!" Kitty shouted with that spank.

"Perfect!" Hunter said as he kept taking pictures of Kitty who kept posing until she was done.

"That was awesome!" Hunter said to her.

"Thankies." Kitty said before she left.

"Next." Hunter said as Gwen and Courtney walked up.

"Wait a second, sorry Courtney, one at a time." Hunter said to Courtney as he told her that Gwen and Courtney couldn't pose together.

"Aww, really?" Courtney asked Hunter who nodded.

"Okay then." Courtney said to him.

"Sorry." Hunter said to Courtney.

"It's okay, rules are rules." Courtney said to him.

"Yeah." Hunter said before he turned his attention to Gwen.

"Gwen, you ready?" Hunter asked Gwen.

"Yup!" Gwen answered before she began to pose, showing off her 35 C-cup breasts, black leggings, black heels, and her diaper as Hunter began taking photos.

"Yes, pose for me, Gwen!" Hunter shot some photos as Gwen posed for the camera... she laid on her back, kissing the camera, lifting her leg so expose her diapered area, groped and licked her breasts while laying on her back.

"I'm not one half of the Diapey Queens for nothing." Gwen said to Hunter.

"I know for sure! Keep going, darling!" Hunter said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she got on all fours crawling before she spanked her diapered ass.

"Wow, that's excellent darling... no wonder Courtney loves you.

"Yup!" Gwen said before she winked at Courtney as Hunter finished.

"Excellent work, Gwen." Hunter said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before she walked off as Courtney arrived.

"Let's see some sexy poses from the other half of the diapey queens." Hunter said to Courtney.

"Yes, it's showtime." Courtney said before she began posing, showing off her 36 DD breast, heels, and her sexy diaper.

"Yes, perfect! Keep going, sweetheart!" Hunter said to Courtney.

"Don't worry, I'll make it so hawt, you'll might faint." Courtney said to Hunter.

"Hopefully!" Hunter said before Courtney sexually winked at Gwen who blushed before she keeps posing.

"Yeah make me want it!" Courtney said before she did a stretch pose where her arms were behind her head, before she placed one of the arms on her hips in a sexual pose before she showed off her diapered ass as she spanked it.

"Yeah! Mmm! Baby!" Courtney said also.

"WOOO! This is hawt and sexy!" Hunter said before he continued snapping photos until he stopped.

"Perfect, Courtney." Hunter said to Courtney.

"Happy to help, Hunter." Courtney said before she left Hunter as she kissed Gwen.

"Was I sexy?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes you were, Queeny." Gwen answered before they left as Leshawna aka Shawnie was next.

"Shawnie is ready for this photo shoot to get started." Shawnie said to Hunter.

"Sweet! Besides that is a nice diaper." Hunter said to Shawnie.

"Thankies Hunter, I surprised Harold with it last night and he loved me wearing it said that I looked perfect as we made hawt diapey love once more." Shawnie said to him.

"Good to know." Hunter said to her.

"Now let's get this photo shoot started." Shawnie said back.

"Right!" Hunter started shooting photo as Shawnie began posing, showing off her 36 G cupped breasts, heels, legging and her sexy diaper.

"Woo, work it, Shawnie dear!" Hunter said to her.

"I'll make sure you're loving it." Shawnie said to Hunter.

"I know I will!" Hunter said to her as Shawnie kept posing and posing.

"I know Harold will faint when he sees these." Shawnie said before she shook her chest around, she laid on her side and show her diapered pussy.

"Yes, yes, yes! Keep going, Shawnie! Show me the sexiness." Hunter said to Shawnie.

"Okies!" Shawnie said before she shook her sexy diapered booty and slapped it hard.

"Like that?" Shawnie asked Hunter.

"Very much!" Hunter said before he kept taking photos until he was done.

"Magnificent work, Shawnie." Hunter said to her.

"Thankies." Shawnie said before she left.

"Heather, you're next." Hunter said to Heather who arrived.

"You have a new diaper too." Hunter said to Heather.

"Correct, the ABU PeekABU's with a Royal Pattern, so what do you think?" Heather said before she asked him.

"I love it... let's do it." Hunter said before Heather started posing, showing her 36 DD Cup breasts, her heels and sexy new diaper.

"Let me show you the sexiness of the first Diapey Queen!" Heather said before she got down on her knees and pinched her nipples, even licking them, she then show her ass and slapped it and twerked a bit.

"AWOOO! Damn, sexy work! Keep going, Heather!" Hunter howled, and said before he kept shooting photos of Heather while she kept posing.

"Thankies, that's why I was the original Diapey Queen for years before I gave it to Gwen and Courtney... plus Alejandro loved this diapey as I showed it to him." Heather said to Hunter.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Hunter said to Heather.

"Yeah." Heather said before she sat down, spread her legs and showed off her diapered pussy as she had a sexy yet seductive smile on her face as Hunter took more photos before he stopped.

"That was freaking awesome!" Hunter said to Heather.

"Why thankies." Heather said before she left as Bridgette arrived as she was next.

"You ready, Bridgette?" Hunter asked Bridgette.

"Yup, let's do it." Bridgette answered Hunter before she started to pose, showing off her 34 B-cups in her ocean blue bra, her heels, her lacy leggings and her sexy ABU Lavender Diaper which had a ocean blue color with ocean animal patterns as her took photos.

"Yes, work it! Show me some more, Bridgette sweetie." Hunter said to Bridgette.

"Okies Hunter, one thing... no one calls me sweetie except for my parents and my Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said to Hunter.

"Sorry Bridgette." Hunter apologized to Bridgette.

"It's okay." Bridgette said to Hunter before she posed like Ariel from the Little Mermaid before she removed her bra.

"Yes, keep going, Bridgette!" Hunter said before Bridgette spread her legs, then she undid her ponytail letting her blonde hair flow down freely while she rubbed her diapered pussy sofly.

"Mmmm...! You like that?" Bridgette moaned softly before she asked him.

"Yes I do." Hunter answered Bridgette before she posed on her side before she did a kissy face to the camera.

"Yes yes yes! Woo!" Hunter said and cheered before he stopped.

"Awesome work, Bridgette." Hunter said to her.

"Thankies." Bridgette said before she left as Izzy arrived.

"Hello, Izzy! You ready?" Hunter greeted and asked Izzy.

"You bet I am! Let's do this." Izzy answered Hunter.

"Awesome." Hunter said before he began shooting while Izzy began posing.

"Yes! Yes! Very good so far Izzy!" Hunter said to her.

"Thankies Hunter!" Izzy said in response before she started to rub and spank her diapered ass.

"You like that?" Izzy asked him.

"I love it! Keep going show me your crazy sexy side." Hunter answered Izzy.

"You want crazy... IZZY GONNA SHOW YOU CRAZY!" Izzy said before she started to show her crazy side as she groped her breasts, and licked them while rubbing her diapered area softly.

"YES! LOVE IT!" Hunter said before he kept shooting photos while Izzy kept at it.

"Mmmm...!" Izzy moaned softly before she stopped then she spanked her diapered ass once again as then Hunter finished taking photos.

"That was wonderful Izzy." Hunter said to Izzy.

"Thankies." Izzy said before she left, then Jasmine arrived.

"I'm ready I even got my sexy nappy on." Jasmine said to Hunter.

"Awesome, let's do this!" Hunter said as Jasmine began posing showing off her big but perfect 36 G-breast, her heels and her diaper as she was on all fours.

"Roar!" Jasmine roared sexually as hunter was loving it.

"Yes, work it, Jasmine! Keep going." Hunter said before she kept working it before she twerked her diapered ass before she even slapped it.

"Mmm! Crikey that's so hawt!" Jasmine said to herself.

"Hawt! Yeah, work it! Jasmine, keep it up." Hunter said to Jasmine.

"Okies then." Jasmine said before she spread her legs.

"Watch this." Jasmine said before she started rubbing her area, she also groped her chest while she kissed it.

"Yes! So hawt!" Hunter said as he kept shooting more photos until he was done.

"That was amazing work Jasmine." Hunter said to Jasmine.

"Thankies." Jasmine said before she left as Amy arrived.

"Hello Hunter." Amy said to him.

"Hello there, you ready?" Hunter said back to Amy.

"Yes I am!" Amy answered before she started posing in her red bra which covered her 32 B cupped breasts, red heels and diaper.

"Very nice, keep posing Amy." Hunter said before Amy kept posing until she decided to be a bad baby girl with the poses.

"I am one very bad sexy baby girl." Amy said before she showed her diapered ass and spanked it hard.

"Ohhh! Like that?" Amy moaned and asked Hunter.

"So very much! Keep going, act more bad and more sexy." Hunter answered Amy.

"Not a problem!" Amy said before she kept spanking it before she put her hands behind her head and spun her hips around.

"Mmmm...! You like that?" Amy seductively moaned as she asked Hunter if he liked it.

"Yes! Yes!" Hunter said before Amy finished.

"Hawt work, Amy." Hunter said to Amy.

"Thankies." Amy said to Hunter before she left as Sammy was next.

"You ready, Sammy?" Hunter asked her.

"Yup." Sammy answered Hunter before she started posing, wearing a white bra covering her 32 B-Cupped breasts, white heels and her diaper as her poses were cute, and innocent at first.

"Pretty cute Sammy." Hunter said to Sammy making her blush.

"Thankies." Sammy said to him.

"Now show us some sexy poses." Hunter said to Sammy who had a smirk on her face.

"Okies." Sammy said before she removed her bra and started shaking her breasts.

"Oh yeah, keep going, Sammy! Just like that." Hunter said to Sammy.

"Okies." Sammy said before she even twerked her diapered ass.

"Oh yeah! Like my diapey ass?" Sammy said and asked Hunter who nodded before she slapped her ass hard.

"Oh!" Sammy shouted

"GREAT STUFF!" Hunter said before he shot more photos as he soon stopped.

"Awesome work Sammy." Hunter said to her,

"Thankies." Sammy said as she left as Sierra arrived as she was last.

"I'm ready to give it my all." Sierra said to Hunter.

"Good, now let's do it." Hunter said before Sierra started posing, not wearing a bra exposing her 32 CC cupped breasts, heels and her diaper.

"Here we go!" Sierra said as she kept posing a bit before she laid down showing off her diapered area, then she started rubbing her breasts hard.

"Ohh yeah!" Sierra said as she was enjoying it.

"Oh yeah, great stuff! Keep going!" Hunter said before he kept taking pictures.

"Okies!" Sierra said before she then started to get on her knees and pose with her hands behind her head.

"You like that Hunter?" Sierra asked Hunter.

"Yes I do! Keep it coming." Hunter answered Sierra who then licked on her breasts and started jiggling them.

"Yes, so hawt." Hunter said to Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said before she got up and twerked her diapered ass before she laid on her side and blew a kiss as she was done.

"Woo! That was brilliant!" Hunter said to her.

"Thankies!" Sierra said to him before she got up as Hunter walked to her and the rest of the girls.

"Alright now, you were all so awesome in that photo shoot." Hunter said to them.

"Thankies Hunter!" They said to Hunter.

"Take a break, we'll get started on the videos in 30 minutes." Hunter said to the girls.

"Okies!" They said to Hunter as their break began as the best part was about to happen.

**In the next chapter... the girls will each make a solo video for their men.**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	2. The Solo Videos

Naughty Diapey Models

**Summary: This chapter takes place after the photoshoot, as Dakota and the girls prepare for a video.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2: The Solo Videos**

We go to where we just left off as Dakota and the girls are now taking a break before they do their solo videos.

"So, girls, how was your first photo shoot?" Dakota asked the girls.

"Awesome!" The girls answered Dakota.

"That is good to hear." Dakota said to them.

"It was so much fun." Zoey said to Dakota.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said to Dakota as well.

"I agree... it was fun and very sexy too." Dawn said also in agreement.

"Uh-Huh!" The other girls said to Dakota.

"Dakota, can I ask you something?" Carrie asked Dakota.

"Of course." Dakota answered Carrie.

"So what are the videos for? Are they like interviews?" Carrie asked Dakota.

"Not exactly." Dakota answered Carrie.

"Huh?" The girls asked her.

"The videos are of us pleasuring ourselves in our diapeys in front of the camera." Dakota answered with a detailed explanation.

"So, what do you think of that?" Dakota asked them.

"Wow!" The girls answered Dakota with only one word.

"Yup, we're all take turn doing a video of ourselves pleasuring our diapeys!" Dakota said with glee.

"Sweet!" The girls said as they were excited now.

"After we get our solos done... we will have a gigantic orgy finale." Dakota said to the girls.

"Awesome!" The girls said before Hunter came over to them.

"Well... you girls ready?" Hunter asked them.

"Yeah!" The girls answered him.

"Just a few rules to go over quickly. You can pleasure yourself by rubbing your diapered pussy with your hand, you can finger yourself, you can use a sex toy to imagine it as your husbands baba to use in your mouth, or in your area and after you cumsies you can pee in your diapey if you want." Hunter explained the rules of the videos.

"You understand the rules?" Hunter asked the girls.

"Yes Hunter." The girls answered Hunter.

"Good! Now have fun. Remember these videos are for your husbands while the pics are for the magazine." Hunter said to them.

"Okies Hunter!" The girls said to him.

"Dakota Miller, you're first." Hunter said to Dakota.

"Perfect." Dakota said before she entered the room then she faced the camera.

"Ready?" Hunter asked Dakota who nodded.

"ACTION!" Hunter shouted before he began to film the first solo video of the night.

"Hi Sammy Bear... it's me your wife Dakota! I just wanted to give you this little sexy, fun, and hawt video... enjoy." Dakota said with seduction before she began rubbing her diapered area slowly.

"Ohhh... so good." Dakota moaned and said with such seduction that can outmatch Jenna Jameson as she was imagining her husband Sam in his diaper, then she was turned on even more.

"Mmmmm...! Seeing you in your cute Mario Diapey just turns me on all the time!" Dakota moaned and shouted before she started fingering herself, thinking about Sam fucking her hard.

"Ohhhh! Everytime you fuck my diapey pussy so hawd... it makes me wanna cumsies so hawd!" Dakota moaned and shouted before she then licked and sucked one of her breasts before she went harder with the fingering.

"Mmmmm!" Dakota moaned before she began to speak.

"I wuv you Sam Miller! You are such a great man! You're such a great, cute, cuddly, sexy, video game playing, Diapey wearing teddy bear that would bend over backwards for me and I wuv you so much!" Dakota said as she kept at it as she was about to burst.

"I'm about to cumsies Sammy Bear...! Ahhh! Oh God! Here it comes!" Dakota said erotically before the explosion began.

"Ahhhhhhh...!" Dakota moaned while she exploded all over her diaper and fingers before she licked her fingers, swallowing her milky.

"Mmmm...! yummy, I have to pee now..." Dakota said before she began to pee in her diaper.

"OHHHHH...! That is always so good." Dakota said before she blew a kiss.

I hope you wuv that Sammy Bear, bye-bye." Dakota said before Hunter stopped recording.

"Cut! That was wonderful, awesome like always." Hunter said to Dakota who was changing her diaper.

"Thankies Hunter." Dakota said before she left the room.

"Dawn, your turn." Hunter said before Dawn arrived.

"Are you ready?" Hunter asked Dawn.

"I sure am." Dawn answered Hunter.

"Action!" Hunter said before he began recording.

"Hello Justin, my sexy Hawaiian diapey model god, I do hope you enjoy this little video." Dawn saiid before she started rubbing herself while she also grope her breasts softly.

"Ohhh, so good. I bet you would wuv to do this to me, Justin." Dawn moaned softly, and softly said to the camera.

"Ooh... I know you do honey. I wuv it when you're wearing a diapey... it turns me on so much, it makes feel me so happy, so sexually euphoric, so horny, and so wet." Dawn said before she kept rubbing her area.

"Ahhhh...!" Dawn moaned as she kept at it until she decided to use a light green dildo.

"My aura is thinking that this dildo is your baba." Dawn said with a chuckle.

"I'm kidding, I'm gonna pretend that this dildo is your hawt, beautiful, meaty, and big baba." Dawn said seductively before she licked it and sucked the dildo while she resumed rubbing herself.

"Mmmm...!" Dawn muffled and moaned as she kept using it until she began to finger her dispered pussy while she kept sucking on the dildo.

"Mmmmmm...! MMMMMMMMM...!" Dawn kept moaning and moaning until she then stopped sucking the dildo but kept fingering herself until it was time.

"Oh God! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Dawn shouted before she was about to explode hard.

"AHHHHHH!" Dawn moaned and shouted as she exploded hard all over her hand and diaper.

"Oh yes." Dawn said before she soon licked off her aura milky from her hand.

"Yummy... now I need to pee." Dawn said to herself before she began to pee hard until her diaper was full.

"Ahhh… much better." Dawn sighed and said before she changed her diaper.

"Bye-Bye... I wuv you." Dawn said before Hunter stopped recording.

"Cut! That was awesome!" Hunter said to her.

"Thankies." Dawn said before she got up and left as Zoey arrived.

"You ready Zoey?" Hunter asked Zoey.

"Hunter, I've done a solo tape for Mike several times and I'm excited about doing this one for my Mikey Boo, so Yes I am ready." Zoey answered Hunter.

"Good, action." Hunter said before he began recording.

"Hey there, Mikey Boo... it's me your wife. I know I've done solo tapes for you many times. But it still very fun and super sexy to do for you. So, I hope you wuv this one just like the others." Zoey said before she began rubbing her diapered pussy softly while she also licked and sucked one of her breasts.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she kept going as she soon started fingering herself softly.

"Oh yes! I bet you wuv fucking me hawd, Mikey Boo!" Zoey said as she was enjoying herself.

"I know you wuv fucking me so hawd!" Zoey said before she soon grabbed a red dildo and started fucking her diapered pussy hard, thinking it was Mike's hard and meaty baba pounding her.

"Ahhh… oh fuck yes! I wuv you so much my sexy Italian Movie Star, Diapey wearing hubby of a god!" Zoey shouted before she went harder and harder, making her close to explode.

"Ohhh... I'm gonna cumises, here it comes." Zoey moaned and said before it was time for the climax.

"AHHHHHH! Oh yes...! Mmmm...!" Zoey screamed, shouted, and moaned softly while she climaxed hard all over her diaper, and her dildo as she also had a blissful smile over her face that could make Alexa Bliss jealous.

"I'm gonna pee like a good baby girl right now." Zoey said before she began to pee hard in her diaper as she sighed with more bliss and sexual euphoria.

"Ahhh...! Oh yes." Zoey sighed and said as she changed her diaper before she also blew a kiss.

"Ti Amo Mikey Boo." Zoey said in Italian and English as Hunter stopped recording. **(1)**

"Man, that's love right there... that's wonderful." Hunter said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before she left as Carrie arrived.

"You ready Carrie?" Hunter asked Carrie.

"Yep." Carrie answered Hunter.

"Good, and action!" Hunter said before he started recording.

"Hi Devin, it's me... your cute and sexy diapey wife... I hope you wuv this little video, because this is my very first one so I hope you wuv it." Carrie seductively said before she began rubbing her diaper slowly.

"Ohhh.. feels so good... so soft!" Carrie moaned and said before she started going harder while she also groped her breasts softly.

"Oh Devin... Ohhh! You're so hawt!" Carrie said before she kept pleasuring her diapered pussy thinking about her husband.

"I wuv it when you wear your Diapey! You are a real Diapey wearing hunk! I wuv it when you fuck me! I wuv it when I suck on your baba, and more! Mmmmm...!" Carrie said with glee as she also moaned while she kept rubbing and fingering her diapered area as she gasped and moaned erotically.

"So hawt Devin!" Carrie shouted before she fingered herself harder and harder, while she also squeezed one of her breasts even harder.

"Ahh, Devin! Oh god, I'm gonna cumises in my diapey, I can't hold it in any longer!" Carrie moaned and shouted before she began to erupt.

"OHHHH DEVIN!" Carrie moaned and shouted as she errupted hardly all over her diaper and her fingers as she erotically gasped softly and slowly smiled sweetly.

"I'm gonna pee in my diapey Devin." Carrie said before she peed as she had a really blissful smile on her face.

"Ahhh...! Oh my gosh that feels so good." Carrie sighed and said before she changed her diaper.

"I wuv you so much Devin Hartman, bye." Carrie said before Hunter stopped recording.

"Cut! That was awesome!" Hunter said to Carrie.

"Thankies." Carrie said before she got up and left as Kitty arrived.

"Ready Kitty?" Hunter asked Kitty.

"Ready like always, Hunter." Kitty answered Hunter with a smile.

"Action!" Hunter said before he began recording.

"Hello my cute and sexy Mickey... it's me, your wife, Kitty. I hope you enjoy this little video because it might make you pass out from the hawtness." Kitty said with seduction, and cuteness before she started rubbing her diapered area softly while she also grabbed a red dildo and began sucking it, thinking it was Mickey's baba.

"Mmmmmm...!" Kitty muffled and moaned as she kept at it as she was blushing like an anime girl, and before long she did stop using the dildo but kept rubbing her diapered pussy

"Ohhh...!" Kitty shuddered sexually.

"Mickey you are so hawt!" Kitty said before she began using the dildo on her diapered pussy thinking about Mickey fucking her hard.

"Ohhhh! For someone who was always worried about the adversities in life... you're still a hawt and brave hubby to me!" Kitty said before she went harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! I wuv you so much, Mickey! Kitty said before she kept using it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies Mickey! AHHHHHHHH...!" Kitty shouted and moaned while she exploded so hard over her diaper and dildo as she panted a bit.

"I have to pee now." Kitty said before she peed hard inside her diaper.

"Mmmm... feels so good, bye bye Mikcey." Kitty sighed, moaned and said before she blew a kiss as Hunter stopped filming.

"Sweet and sexy, Kitty." Hunter said to her.

"Thankies." Kitty said while she changed her diaper and left as Gwen and Courtney entered.

"You two ready?" Hunter asked them.

"We sure are." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Just to be clear, you two are married but Trent is the father of your kids?" Hunter asked them also.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered Hunter.

"Okay... good, action!" Hunter said before he started filming.

"Hey, Trent." Gwen and Courtney said before Gwen began to speak.

"It's us." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"The Diapey queens." Courtney said before she and Gwen began to speak again.

"We wanted to send you a very sexy solo video of us, enjoy." They said before they began their solo by rubbing their diapered pussies softly.

"Ohhh yes!" They started kissing while they rub their pussies softly.

"Mmmmm! You're so sexy diapey queens." They moaned and said to each other, complimenting each other inadvertantley before they resumed focusing on Trent.

"But you're very hawt too Trent." Gwen said to the camera.

"Totes, Gwenny... Trent is so hawt!" Courtney said before they started fingering each other pussies hard.

"Ohhh yes!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and shouted.

"It's like you are fucking us!" Gwen and Courtney said before they kept fingering each other.

"Mmmmmm...! Courtney and I wuv you Trent! We wuv everything about you!" Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"Gwenny and I wuv your hair, your hawt body, your chest, how hawt you look in a diapey, and most of all..." Courtney said before and Gwen were next.

"Your cumsies which taste so delicious!" Gwen and Courtney said as they kept going until it was time.

"GONNA..." Gwen shouted before Courtney was next.

"CUMSIES NOW!" Courtney shouted before it was time.

"AHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed as they exploded all over each other's hands and diapers.

"Mmmmm... so hawt." They moaned and said before they shared a quick kiss.

"Gonna pee hawd too..." They said before they peed hard in their diapers.

"Mmmmm...! That feels so good." Gwen and Courtney said as they changed each other before they kissed again.

"Bye Bye Trent." They said before Hunter stopped filming.

"Cut! That was amazing!" Hunter said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said before they left as Shawnie arrived.

"Ready Shawnie?" Hunter asked her.

"Yes I am!" Shawnie answered Hunter.

"Awesome... ACTION!" Hunter said before he started filming.

"Hello Harold baby, it's me, your Diapey LeGoddess, Shawnie baby. I hope you wuv this solo video from your sexy diapey wearing wife." Shawnie said before she started it off with a simple yet sexy rubbing of her diaper and her diapered pussy as she thinks about how hot, sexy, romantic, and gorgeous Harold is in his diapers.

"Ohhhh! You're so hawt and sexy in your diapeys Harold!" Shawnie said before she started fingering herself while she grabbed a yellow dildo and sucked it hard thinking that it was his baba.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie muffled and moaned as she kept going, not stopping a bit as she was enjoying herself as she was in a stay of sexual euphoria, glee, and happiness with what she was doing as she was also deepthroating and deepdropling the dildo*

"Mmmmm...! MMMMMMMMM...!" Shawnie moaned and muffled as she was near a premature climax but she stopped sucking the dildo to say more things about Harold to the camera.

"I wuv the way you speak Japanese during diapey sex it's so hawt and romantic, I wuv it when you wear diapeys all the time, even in public it turns me on! I want to have a Diapey Sex marathon from morning til night!" Shawnie said as she kept fingering herself until it was time.

"Oh God! I'm about to cumsies in my diapey! Here it comes!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie moaned as she exploded all over her fingers and her diaper before she panted with erotic feeling.

"So good, I really need to pee now." Shawnie soon started to pee hard.

"Ahhhh... so good, bye bye Harold, I wuv you." Shawnie sighed, and said before she blew a kiss as Hunter finished filming.

"That was amazing and hawt." Hunter said to Shawnie.

"Thankies." Shawnie said before she changed her diaper, then she left as Heather arrived next.

"Well, well... the original Diapey queen herself... Heather, are you ready?" Hunter said before he asked Heather.

"I sure am." Heather answered Hunter.

"Okay... action!" Hunter said before he began to film.

"Hola, Alejandro... it's me your sexy Diapey Empress, Heather... I'm going to give you a sexy solo tape, enjoy." Heather said seductively before she started rubbing herself as she sucked and licked her breasts.

"Mmmm!" Heather moaned while she was sucking on her boobs and rubbing her diapered pussy as she stopped to speak.

"That felt so good on my boobs." Heather said before she turned her focus onto rubbing her diapered pussy thinking about Alejandro, his diapered bulge, her love of having diaper sex with him, his milky, and more.

"Ohhhh! Alejandro!" Heather moaned and shouted before she grabbed a dildo and started fucking herself hard.

"Ahhhh! So good! So fucking good!" Heather moaned and shouted with joy.

"I wuv a lot of things about you which makes you the perfect Diapey Emperor!" Heather said before she began to list what made Alejandro the perfect husband.

"Ohhhh! I wuv everything about you! Your huge and meaty baba, how you beautiful look in your diapey, your warm and tasty cumsies and the sex we have whether it's diapey sex, normal sex, it's incredible!" Heather moaned and said praising Alejandro's sexual qualities as she was close to climaxing hard.

"Ahhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies! Gonna explode Alejandro!" Heather erotically moaned which sounded like a gasp, as she warned that she was about to explode hard.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! Ahhhh...!" Heather kept moaning and moaning until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Heather screamed as she exploded very hard over her dildo and diaper as she panted erotically.

"Ohhhh... that felt so good." Heather said before she pulled the dildo out of her area, and licked it before she swallowed her own milky.

"Mmmmm...! That tastes delicious, I have to pee now." Heather said before she began to pee.

"Ahhhh! Oh so good. Bye bye mi amor." Heather said as she peed hard before she blew a kiss as Hunter stopped filming.

"Hawt! No wonder you were the original Diapey queen." Hunter said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said to Hunter.

"Anytime." Hunter said back before Heather changed her diaper as she left, then Bridgette arrived.

"Hey Hunter." Bridgette greeted Hunter.

"Bridgette, are you ready?" Hunter asked her.

"Yup! Geoffy is going to wuv this!" Bridgette said to Hunter.

"AND ACTION!" Hunter shouted before he started to film.

"Hey Geoffy Bear... it's your wife, Bridgette. I know I've done these sexy Diapey solo videos before but it's always fun. It's time for the show to begin... but first... I'm gonna let my hair flow down." Bridgette said in a seductive, sexy, yet cute tone. in her voice before she took off the tie in her ponytail letting her hair flow down.

"I just wanted to look sexy for my sexy diapey wearing hubby!" Bridgette said before she started groping her breasts slowly.

"Mmmm so good." Bridgette moaned and said before she kept at it.

"Mmm...! It feels like your are doing it to me Geoffy!" Bridgette softly moaned and said before she began rubbing her diapered area slowly.

"Ohhh! Fuck yes!" Bridgette moaned and shouted before she licked her breasts as she increased her pace.

"Mmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned and muffled before she stopped pleasuring her breasts to just focus on her diapered pussy as she wanted to keep at it.

"Oh my God! Fuck yeah! This feels so great! I wuv this! This feels so soft! Ohhhh!" Bridgette said and moaned with pleasure and delight before she starts thinking about Geoff and all the sexy times that she has had with Geoff having sex in diapers.

"OHHHHH! Fuck fuck fuck! It's like your fucking me hawd, Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette moaned and shouted with complete ecstasy before she started fingering her pussy hard.

"Oh god! Ahhhh! Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette shouted, moaned, and shouted out her husband's name.

"Ohhh! This reminds me of when we had Diapey Sex at the hot tub, we had Diapey Sex for your birthday not once but every year which is better than-Ahhh! The last! It also reminds me of when we had that marathon! Oh God this feels so heavenly Geoffy Bear! It's like you've been fucking me hawd in my diapey pussy and in my diapey ass forever and it's been worth it! I wuv you! The diapeys! You look so fucking hawt in them and more as I wuv the hawt, hawt, romantic Diapey Sex we do Geoffy Bear!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she kept at it before she was about to climax.

"I'm gonna cumsies Geoffy!" Bridgette shouted as she was about to burst but she stopped so she can have an even more hotter explosion*

"I want this to be the hottest explosion ever!" Bridgette said before she grabbed a dildo and started fucking herself hard.

"AHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned with such delight, bliss, and pleasure.

"OHHHHHHH...! OH FUCK YEAH GEOFFY BEAR! FUCK ME HAWD IN MY DIAPEY PUSSY UNTIL I CUMSIES HAWD!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she kept going until she was about to explode hard.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" Bridgette moaned and shouted as she exploded hawd all over her diaper.

"Oh yes! I hope you wuv it, Geoffy bear." Bridgette said before she kissed and waved at the camera.

"Bye-bye." Bridgette said before Hunter stopped filming.

"Wow! That was just like Zoey, that is love!" Hunter said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, I have to pee." Bridgette said before she peed in her diaper hard.

"Oh my God that feels so good." Bridgette said before she changed her diaper, then she left as Izzy arrived.

"Hello again." Izzy said to Hunter.

"Hey Izzy, are you ready?" Hunter greeted Izzy bck before he asked her.

"Yup! I am so ready!" Izzy answered Hunter.

"Action!" Hunter said before he began filming.

"Hey there Owen, my big sexy baby hubby... Izzy baby here to give you a sexy solo video! I hope you wuv it a lot!" Izzy said before she playfully growled as she rubbed herself hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM! I wuv you so much my big sexy baby hubby! I imagine you fucking me so hawd in these diapeys that it's the greatest feeling in the world! Your baba, plus the crinkling of the pussy equals my version of heaven!" Izzy said before she stopped rubbing herself hard and grabbed a big dildo, same size as Owen's baba and started fucking herself while groping her breasts.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yeah!" Izzy moaned and shouted.

"Yes! Yes! Yeees! This is heaven on earth!" Izzy moaned and shouted with glee as she bit her tongue hard as she fucked herself even harder.

"Yes yes yes! Izzy baby in diapey heaven!" Izzy shouted with glee, and delight in her voice.

"Ohh! Oh Owen! Fuck me hawder! Fuck me until I cumsies!" Izzy moaned and shouted while she kept pleasuring herself with the dildo until she was about to burst.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES...!" Izzy shouted before the explosion occured.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Izzy moaned and screamed while she exploded over her diapered pussy, and her dildo as she panted hard.

"That was hawt... bye-bye Owen!" Izzy said before she kissed and waved goodbye as Hunter stopped filming.

"Cut! Amazing and hawt." Hunter said to Izzy.

"Thankies." Izzy said back to Hunter.

"I really have to pee now." Izzy said before she began to pee hard.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yes!" Izzy moaned, sighed, and said before she began to sing 'Pop Goes The Weasel'.

"Pop goes the weasel, half a pound of tuppenny rice, half a pound of treacle, that's the way the money goes, pop goes the weasel." Izzy sang while she kept peeing until her diaper was full as she touched her diaper as it was wet, warm, and soft.

"Ahhhh! So good." Izzy sighed and said as she was loving it.

"Izzy, it is true." Hunter said to her.

"What is?" Izzy asked Hunter.

"You sing "Pop Goes The Weasel", while you go to the bathroom." Hunter answered Izzy.

"Well, that is normally true but one time I didn't do it after I made love with Owen... nothing bad happened." Izzy said to Hunter while she was changing her diaper.

"Okay, cool." Hunter said before Izzy left as Jasmine arrived.

"G'day, Hunter." Jasmine said to Hunter.

"Hello, Jasmine! You ready for your solo?" Hunter said back before he asked her.

"Yes I am!" Jasmine answered Hunter.

"ACTION!" Hunter shouted before he began filming as Jasmine was seductive.

"G'day Shawn... it's me your wife Jasmine... and I'm gonna give you a very sexy solo video in my nappy." Jasmine said before she started it off by rubbing her breasts a bit before she began to rub her diapered pussy as well.

"Ohhh! You like what you're watching?" Jasmine moaned and teased a bit by licking her nipples slowly.

"Mmm!" Jasmine muffled a bit before she started rubbing herself harder.

"Mmmm!" Jasmine moaned before

"I wuv'd it when we had nappy sex during our wedding, our honeymoon, and every other time affter that, Shawn... you wanna know what I think about how you look in your nappy? Here is the truth." Jasmine said and asked before she began to explain to the camera how Shawn looked while she kept rubbing her diapered pussy but went very hard.

"I think you're the sexiest man to ever wear a nappy! Ever!" Jasmine praised Shawn and how sexy he looked in a diaper while she fingered herself hard.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yeah!" Jasmine erotically moaned, panted and gasped while she was thinking about Shawn.

"Oh Shawn! I wish you were here fucking my nappy pussy, then fucking my nappy ass!" Jasmine said as she then was getting closer and closer to exploding.

"Oh god! I'm gonna Cumsies inside my hawt nappy hawd! I can't hold it in-AHHHHH!" Jasmine shouted and moaned as she exploded hard all over her hand and diaper.

"Ahhh, Yeah!" Jasmine said before she licked the warm milky off her fingers.

"Yummy... so yummy. I have to go pee so hawder than the Wallaman Falls in Queensland." Jasmine seductively said before she begins to pee very hard in her nappy like Wallaman Falls which is the highest waterfall in Australia.

"Ahhhh! Much better... bye Shawn!" Jasmine sighed, said, and blew a kiss before Hunter stopped filming as he was feeling a burning blush.

"Is this really getting to me?" Hunter asked Jasmine.

"Seems you are liking our sexy solo videos." Jasmine answered Hunter.

"Yeah I am... but I'm still happy with my girlfriend Ellody." Hunter said to Jasmine who was changing her own diaper.

"Good, you are lucky to have her..." Jasmine said to Hunter.

"I know, sorry that I blushed... I hope that this isn't considered sexual harassment because I am legitimately happy with Ellody." Hunter said to Jasmine.

"It's okay..." Jasmine said to Hunter before she finished changing her diaper.

"Bye Hunter." Jasmine said before she left as Amy and Sammy arrived.

"Hmm? Another double?" Hunter asked the twins.

"Is that Okies?" Amy and Sammy asked Hunter.

"Well, sure. Give your husbands a surprise." Hunter answered the twins.

"Yay!" The twins cheered as they got ready.

"Okay... Action!" Hunter said before he began filming.

"Hi Shane." Amy said before Sammy was next.

"Hi Topher." Sammy said before she and her twin sister began to speak.

"It's us, your sexy diapey wearing wives! We want to give the two of you a sexy surprise with a solo video of us." They said to the camera before they begin to act sexy as they started kissing a bit while glazing their breasts together.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned while they kept kissing until it lead to a sexy yet brief makeout session.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned with delight before they stopped making out then they began to mutually pleasure themselves in their diapers thinking about their husbands.

"Ohhhh! Shane!" Amy moaned.

"Ohhh! Topher!" Sammy moaned as well before they went harder and harder.

"God, you're so hawt, our sexy hubbies." The twins said before they kept speaking.

"So happy that you are our sexy and hawt diapey wearing husbands! We wuv you two so much!" The twins said before they rubbed their diapered pussies even harder.

"Ahhhh fuck yeah!" They moaned out as they kept pleasuring their areas until it was time.

"Baby Sammy gonna Cumsies!" Sammy shouted with glee.

"Baby Amy gonna Cumsies too!" Amy shouted with the same glee that her twin sister had as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"AHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as they exploded hard all over their diapers before they panted a bit.

"We have to pee." The twins said before they peed in their diapers hard.

"AHHHHH...! Fuck yes! Feels so good!" The twins said before they blew kisses.

"Bye Bye Shane." Amy said before Sammy was next.

"Bye Bye Topher." Sammy said before Hunter stopped filming.

"Awesome job you two." Hunter said to Amy and Sammy.

"Thankies." The twins said before they changed each other's diapers and left as Sierra arrived.

"I am ready!" Sierra said with confidence and eagerness.

"Perfect, and... action!" Hunter said before he began to film.

"Hi, Codykins, it's me, your sexy wife, Sierra. I'm here to give you a hawt and sexy solo video, I hope you will wuv it." Sierra said with a seductive tone before she started groping her breasts and then she then began to rub herself slowly.

"Ohhhh... Mmmmm, so good." Sierra moaned and said enjoying herslef before

"Ohhh! Dear God Codykins you are so hawt!" Sierra said before she imagined Cody fucking her diapered pussy hard while she's in cloud nine, she soon started fingering herself hard.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! OHHHH SO HAWT! SO GOOD!" Sierra shouted, moaned, and shouted more before she grabbed a dildo and sucked it hard, thinking that it was Cody's baba.

"Mmmmmm...!" Sierra moaned and muffled before she decided to be on cloud ten and go harder with the fingering and the dildo sucking.

"MMMMMMMMM...! Mmmmmm...! MMMMMM...!" Sierra moaned and muffled with glee, delight, ecstasy cranked up to 15 as she loves having diaper sex with Cody but she was going beyond with her pace, making her get closer to exploding super hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Sierra muffled before she stopped her sucking and began to use the dildo to fuck her diapered pussy.

"AHHHHH! SWEET GOD, THIS IS SO FUCKING HAWT! YOU'RE THE BEST DIAPEY HUBBY EVER, CODYKINS!" Sierra moaned and shouted praising Cody like she's always done before she kept at it.

"AHHHH! YES! YOU ARE ALWAYS HAWT! WHETHER YOU ARE IN YOUR DIAPEYS, YOUR DER PENALTY HOSEN, AND MORE! I WUV HAVING DIAPEY SEX WITH YOU IT FEELS LIKE I AM LIVING HEAVEN ON EARTH EVERYTINE WE DO DIAPEY SEX WHETHER ITS IN BED, IN THE SHOWER, THE POOL, OR WHENEVER I PEG YOU IN DIAPEYS IT ALWAYS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Sierra moaned and shouted about the many times that she and Cody have had diaper sex as she kept at it as she was about to explode but she stopped again as she showed off her diapered ass to the camera before she decided to shake it and spank it.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY DIAPEY ASS... SO VERY MUCH!" Sierra shouted before she rubbed herself even hawder until it was time.

"OHHHH CODYKINS!" Sierra moaned and screamed before she exploded so hard all over her diaper but it also nearly covered the camera lens.

"Ahhh… oh yeah!" Sierra sighed before she turned around and saw the results.

"Whoops... hehe, sorry about that." Sierra said before Hunter gave her a thumbs up.

"Now I need to pee." Sierra said before she relaxed her bladder before she begins to pee hard as she touched the outer part of her diaper feeling the warm wet pee.

"So good... bye bye Codykins." Sierra said before she kissed goodbye as he stopped recording.

"Wow... that was incredible." Hunter said to Sierra.

"Thankies." Sierra said before she began to change her diaper.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that climax at the end... I did not to shoot my load all over the camera... did it gt anywhere near the camera?" Sierra apologized to Hunter before she asked him.

"All good, and none of your stuff got anywhere near the camera, or the camera lens." Hunter said to Sierra.

"Whew! That's good, I never meant for that climax to be crazy like that, it just happened." Sierra said to Hunter.

"It's fine... just try to be more careful." Hunter said to Sierra.

"Okies." Sierra said before she left.

"You can take a 15 minute break girls." Hunter said to the girls.

"Okies Hunter!" The girls said before they began their break.

"How was doing the solos?" Dakota asked the other girls.

"SO MUCH FUN!" They answered Dakota.

"Awesome...! But do you all want to do a grand finale for our hubbies?" Dakota said before she asked them.

"YEAH!" They answered her.

"Awesomeness!" Dakota said to the girls.

"Dakota, you know Gwen and I are married." Courtney said to Dakota.

"I know... sorry." Dakota said to her.

"It's fine, but the diapey queens aren't pleased... Queen Gwenny and I will punish you soon." Courtney said to Dakota who was worried.

"Relax, we're just kidding." Gwen reassured Dakota that it was just a joke.

"Okies... good." Dakota said meanwhile Hunter dialed Ellody's phone number.

"Hey Ellody, how's your mom?" Hunter asked Ellody.

"Doing good, I'm sorry you couldn't come." Ellody answered Hunter.

"It's okay. Look, how about the next photo shoot I do... you can be in it?" Hunter responded before he asked Ellody who then got excited.

"OH YES! That would be so much fun." Ellody said as she was very excited.

"Yes! But we need to act professional...and not let our love distract us." Hunter said to Ellody.

"Okies... my sexy diapey wearing camera man." Ellody seductively said making Hunter blush.

"Thankies Ellody." Hunter said to Ellody.

"Plus Hunter, the girls know about us we can be romantic just not too much." Ellody said to Hunter.

"We can kiss and hug right?" Hunter asked Ellody.

"Yes, just no sexual harassment." Ellody answered Hunter.

"Babe, come on... I would never harass my models even though if one of the models is my girlfriend." Hunter said to Ellody.

"Cool. Now I love you... besides tonight, we can have Diapey Sex when you get home from the photoshoot and when I get home from my mother's is that okay?" Ellody asked Hunter.

"Sure thing sweetheart." Hunter answered Ellody.

"Cool, Alright bye sweetie." Ellody said to Hunter.

"Bye!" Hunter said before he and Ellody hung up.

"Girls it's time for the grand finale." Hunter said to the girls.

"YAY!" The girls cheered.

"What do we do in the finale?" Gwen asked Dakota.

"The same sexy thing that we did for the solos… but make it even hawt and sexier." Dakota answered Gwen.

"Okies." The girls said before they go into the studio.

"You girls are going to mutually masturbate in your diapers as a group for your men, make it hawter, and even sexier." Hunter said to the girls.

"Okies Hunter." The girls said to Hunter.

"Ready?" Hunter asked the girls.

"Ready Hunter!" The girls answered Hunter who was ready also.

"AND... ACTION!" Hunter shouted before he began filming the finale.

"Hey there, boys! It's your women." All of the girls said before Dakota began to speak.

"We are all going to show you a hawt and sexy time for the finale." Dakota said to the camera.

"Yay!" The girls cheered with pure excitement before all of the girls soon started rubbing each other's diapered pussy hard but made it even hotter.

"Ohh yeah!" The girls moaned and said as they were enjoying themselves as they were on cloud ten.

"Ohhhhh! yes!" All of the girls moaned and shouted before they soon imagined their men, fucking them hard while they kiss passionately.

"Ohhhh!" The girls moaned as they kept going while they fingered themselves and rub their breasts hard.

"Keep going ladies, this is for your husbands!" Hunter said as those were his first words while he was actually filming as he never usually speaks while filming but he let it slide.

"OKIES HUNTER! Mmmmmm...! Mmmmm...! This feels so good in our Diapey pussies!" The girls shouted, moaned, and shouted again as they kept at it until it was time.

"CUMISES TIME!" All of the girls shouted as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHH YES!" The girls moaned and screamed like heavenly angels during the climax, thinking about their men climaxing inside of them, then the girls start to pant.

"Boys... me and my friends hope that you enjoyed that... now my girls and I have to pee." Dakota said.

"Yeah, we have to pee." The girls said before all of the girls relaxed their bladders, then they began to pee as they started to have a blissful and glorious smile on their faces.

"Ahhhhh!" They sighed before they peed harder.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned softly before they finally finished peeing in their diapers as they enjoyed it.

"So warm, so soft... so good." The girls said enjoying it.

"That's it for the movie." Dakota said before she and all of the girls blew kisses to the camera.

"Bye boys... we wuv you." All of the girls said as Hunter stopped filming.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Hunter said before the girls changed their diapers and got redressed as Sam arrived.

"Thankies so much Hunter." Dakota said to Hunter.

"Yeah thankies Hunter!" The other girls said before all of the girls hugged Hunter.

"Hahaha, no problem girls. Also, I almost forgot about your payments." Hunter chuckled, and said to the girls.

"Ohh!" The girls said before Hunter brought out $750,000 for all 15 girls.

"Here you go... you fifteen get $50,000 each for your wonderful performances." Hunter said to the girls.

"Wow!" The girls minus Dakota said.

"I know I get that amount a lot but it's always exciting." Dakota said to the girls.

"Agreed!" The other girls said before they hugged as the girls were leaving.

"Bye girls." Hunter said to the girls and Sam.

"Bye Hunter!" The girls said to Hunter.

"Peace out Hunter!" Sam said to Hunter before he and the girls left.

"Hey girls, I was thinking about having a sleepover soon." Sierra said to the girls.

"Okies Sierra!" The girls said to Sierra.

"Awesome, who's willing to go?" Sierra asked the girls.

"When is it?" They asked her.

"On April 25th." Sierra answered.

"I'm so sorry Sierra but I can't make it, I have to go to my college roomates wedding." Dakota said to Sierra.

"It's okay, I understand Dakota." Sierra said to Dakota.

"I can't go, I'm going to my high school reunion." Carrie said to Sierra.

"We have a family reunion." Amy and Sammy said to Sierra also.

"I'll be in Toronto... college reunion." Kitty explained to Sierra.

"it's all good." Sierra said to them.

"I'll be in Australia for my parents anniversary." Jasmine said to Sierra.

"That's cool." Sierra said to her.

"But, after that we can totally have a slumber party." Dakota said to Sierra.

"Awesome!" Sierra said to Dakota.

"We'll go." Gwen and Courtney said to Sierra.

"I'll go as well... it'll be fun to have the entire team amazon back together again." Heather said to Sierra.

"Girl, I'll go." Shawnie said to Sierra.

"Awesome sauce LeShawna!" Sierra said calling Shawnie by her real name.

"Thankies Sierra." LeShawna said to Sierra.

"Anytime." Sierra said to her.

"I don't mind going... I'm retired as a circus clown." Izzy said to Sierra.

"Okies, and why?" Sierra said and asked Izzy.

"Just felt like it was time." Izzy answered Sierra.

"Cool." Sierra said to Izzy.

"We'll go also Sierra." Dawn and Zoey said to Sierra.

"Awesome sauce!" Sierra said to them.

"I'll go as well." Bridgette said to her.

"Cool!" Sierra said to Bridgette.

"How about Lindsay?" Sierra asked the girls.

"You can call her." Gwen said to Sierra.

"True." Sierra said before she dialed Lindsay's phone.

"Hello." Lindsay answered the phone.

"Hey Lindsay, it's Sierra." Sierra said to Lindsay.

"Oh! Hi Sierra! How are you?" Lindsay said and asked her.

"Doing good, I'm thinking about having you over for a sleepover soon how does that sound?" Sierra answered before she asked Lindsay.

"I would love that! When is it?" Lindsay answered before she asked.

"Saturday, April 25th." Sierra answered.

"Sounds like fun! I'll be there!" Lindsay said to her.

"Thankies, see you then." Sierra said before she and Lindsay hung up.

"She can do it." Sierra said to the other girls.

"Yay!" The girls cheered before Sam took the other girls home before he and Dakota came back home and collapsed on their bed on top of each other in a hugging position.

"Goodnight, Sammy bear." Dakota said to Sam.

"Goodnight Dakota." Sam said before she reached for the lights as they fell asleep in the hugging position to end the night.

**OKAY THAT WAS HOT!**

**I WANT TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR DOING THIS SEXY, AWESOME, AND FUN FANFIC WITH ME!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
